You Can Call Me Ma'am
by EA Greenfield
Summary: Elena Lincoln is a successful entrepreneur, wife to timber man, Linc, and female Dom. "You Can Call Me Ma'am" tells the story of what transpired in Elena's past to directly impact who she is today. And more importantly, how she met Linc and managed to make their relationship work without ever revealing her dark secret.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_20 Years Ago_

It was a typical military hail and farewell that my parents were hosting for a few officers who were transferring the end of May. My mother was an incredible hostess, preparing a fabulous buffet of summer food, while my father was the master of the bar. He proudly served an ice-cold keg of beer, Scotch, wine, and mixers. You name it; he had it. It was near the end of my senior year and I really needed to study for finals. But my father insisted I be present for most of the party as my brother had already left for college the year before and we needed to represent ourselves as a welcoming family. After dinner, to my surprise, my mom snuck me a chilled glass of champagne out on our back patio, which I couldn't help but savor. Champagne was my favorite. I loved the crispness of it, the way the bubbles fizzled down my throat like Pop Rocks and if it was the right year, there was no doubt it made me feel like the classiest girl around. I was finally able to excuse myself from my parents and their party to go to my room and study.

I headed up stairs and closed the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as I drew my books from my backpack and set them on my small desk. My room was simple. After moving every two to three years of my life, I learned to hang on to the things I really valued and everything else was just excess that I didn't want to store or fool with. The furniture was all white and my four-poster bed set in the center of the room with a contemporary quilt I'd found at one of the craft bazaars on base. My bedroom window was placed center just above the headboard and I kept it free of any window coverings, as I loved the natural light. My desk was really just a table with a few drawers that was big enough to study on and set to the right of my bed, while the 6-drawer dresser was on the wall to the left. Clean, symmetrical and my way was just how I liked things. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and a familiar head poked in.

"Oh hey! I was looking for the restroom."

_No you weren't. _This was one of the farewell guys, Major… Major… I couldn't come up with his name, but I definitely remembered his face, as he always seemed to be where I was throughout the evening. I thought nothing of it and to be honest, he wasn't being creepy about it-it was a small party after all. It was just very coincidental. He was typical Army material in my opinion: mid-thirties, average height, light-brown hair cut short, but not so short that he couldn't brush the top over a bit for some style. He had dull blue eyes and in that moment I felt them sweep over me in what I would now _definitely_ define as a creepy.

"Next door on the left," I spoke a little too quickly and almost squeaky. I recovered by snapping my mouth shut and gave a quick nod to encourage him to leave. I didn't want to talk. In fact, I was beginning to feel the air being pulled from my room and from lungs as I tried to not to display my uncertain fear. Loud chatter swelled from the party downstairs and shook me back into focus. Between blinks I couldn't help but notice his eyes move from my bedroom window back to me. With an arrogant smile on his face, he stood and rather than leaving, he casually entered my room closing the door quietly behind him.

_Shit! _My stomach lurched and suddenly the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention.

"So what are you studying? Maybe I can help." _Click._

My eyes grew big as I realized he had locked my bedroom door with his hands behind his back. _Shit! Shit!_

"Ummm… AP History and Calculus," I stuttered through uneven breaths. I couldn't move. I could barely speak. My mind was racing and I was doing me best to keep air moving in and out of my lungs and not hurl all over the man's shoes. Which in hindsight would have been a great defense mechanism, but I was trying to keep calm and maintain some level of control. Unfortunately, that control came in the form of a concrete statue whose left hand was frozen on the page I was a reading and my pen in the right where I had been taking notes. He sauntered over to me with pensive eyes.

"History, huh? I happen to have my undergrad in history. What in particular are studying?" He didn't let me answer. It only took about three steps to get from the door to my desk and even less time for him to grab my ponytail, twist it around his wrist and yank my head back. I fought back the stinging tears that threatened to spill out of the corners of my eyes and swallowed hard. He placed his finger over his lips to ensure my silence. Forced to stare at his face, I watched as his cruel eyes made their way down my face, my neck and to my heaving chest. _Man this guy has balls!_

His eyes dilated and his breath caught. With his free hand, he gingerly removed the pen from my frozen hand and placed it quietly on my desk. Grabbing my wrist he flattened my palm against his rock hard erection, where the zipper on his jeans started to protrude. His eyes rolled back into his head, while my hand lay limp against his cock. I was worthless, I couldn't think and I was scared shitless. What did he expect me to do? As if he read my mind, his head snapped back down with a pissed expression and once again grabbing my wrist he forced my hand to move up and down, massaging him.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good." His jaw was slack and his eyelids closed tight. I rubbed him for what seemed like an eternity, but thankfully his hand loosened around my hair. I took advantage and tilted my head forward to relieve the kink that had formed in my neck. Noting my movement, his left hand re-gripped my ponytail and he jerked me up from my chair.

"Enough!" he snarled through gritted teeth.

He turned me around too quickly and I stumbled. He yanked me up by my ponytail and led me to my bed as if I were a disobedient dog on a leash.

This obviously annoyed him, as he let out a sigh and pulled me close to his chest. "Listen close little girl. You behave and I'll go easy on you. But if you fuck with me, I'll make it hurt. Got it?"

I remained still and a few tears escaped. _Dammit! _He took my silence as a "yes" and moved forward with his plan.

"I'm going to let go of your ponytail, but if you move a single muscle, you'll regret it," he whispered with a snake-like tongue. His fingers slid down my hips, then to my thighs. Finding the hem of my dress, he lifted it slowly. He walked his fingers up my bare, trembling legs until he found the waistband of my panties and quickly pulled them down. Since he was behind me and I could no longer see him, I let the tears silently flow. _I cannot believe this is happening._

Once my panties were at my ankles, he nudged me to step out. Leaving my heels on, I withdrew my left foot then my right. Once again, I was rendered motionless when I heard him slowly inhale to what I can only assume were into my panties. _Gross! _ As quickly as he breathed, he stuffed them into his jeans pocket.

"Get up on the bed on all fours" he demanded. I was having an out-of-body experience. I looked down at myself crawling up on my own bed. Assuming the ordered position, he hoisted my dress up around my waist.

He took in a slow deep breath and as he exhaled, "Now drop onto your elbows and look straight ahead." I was so exposed. My sex, my ass, everything private was there for his personal viewing pleasure. I gripped my hands together as if to pray, but I wasn't a religious person, so I didn't expect God to intervene now… he didn't.

Trying to remain calm and focused, I felt the Major drag a polished fingernail down my left butt check and then did the same thing on the right. It was as if he was drawing an "H". But rather than finishing his line across my backside, he took that same finger and slid it from my anus right down to my opening. I was wet. _Fuck! _Clearly my body was defending itself from the onslaught of dry, forced intercourse by offering me a smoother and less painful way out. Unfortunately, my attacker misinterpreted my whimper of frustration and my slick folds as a welcome invitation. He immediately drove his middle finger deep inside me, withdrawing it slowly. And then what did he do? What any sick fuck would do… he chuckled. My stomach contracted. Goosebumps covered my body and swelled so fast it hurt. My face contorted into a twisted expression. I hoped more than anything that this was as far as his violating would go. But it wasn't. Without hesitation he pumped his long finger in and out of me in even time. His fingers and knuckles were covered in my wetness. He paused for what felt like hours, but in reality it was mere seconds, as if calculating his neck move. Then without warning and precise aim, he withdrew his moistened finger and slid it right into my anus. _Oh God!_

My asshole clenched shut. So did my eyes. I interlocked my hands so tightly my knuckles went from white to purple in seconds. My belly sucked in so fast that I thought my ribs were going to tear my dress at the seams. I can't say why, because I truly don't know, but I was compelled to see my attacker. I gently slid my elbow to the side and peeked back under my arm.

"Holy fuck! This is incredible!" His eyes were wide with excitement. His mouth formed a perfect "O". His chest was heaving with every pump he made with his finger. My insides stirred with pure violence and without realizing it, I moaned. This was his undoing. With his left hand, he flipped open his button and unzipped his fly. It took no effort for his throbbing cock to find its way out and land in his hand. He then returned his focus to my anal torture and after hopelessly attempting to jack himself off at the same time, all he could manage was to hold onto his veined shaft for dear life.

_11, 12, 13… _How many more times could this asshole do this to me? It was awkward and not entirely painful, but I could feel his fingernail scrape the tender insides of my walls with each drag in and out. He was relentless and I was seething. I had to stay in control and counting seemed to be the only way to keep from going into complete shock. Or maybe I already had and that's why was able to endure this torture. As if the partygoers had heard my unspoken cries, there was suddenly great laughter that echoed from downstairs and up to my room.

"Shit!" He hissed through gritted teeth. He stopped and I hoped he realized his time was up. He withdrew his finger and pulling at my thighs, my feet fell to the floor.

My body trembled as he leaned over me, his erection pressing into my backside. "I'm going to fuck you now for my pleasure, not yours. Keep your arms long in front of you and look straight ahead. This will be quick."

I barely nodded before he grabbed my hips. His pulsing erection slid down in between my folds and across my most sensitive spot. My sex was hot and slick and it was more than enough to lubricate him thoroughly. I heard him moan in agreement. This was as far as I'd ever gone with a guy. Foreplay. I'd fooled around with a couple of guys, make-out sessions and heavy petting, but nothing more. I wasn't even on the pill. _Shit!_ _He didn't even put on a condom!_

Surely he wouldn't risk going through all this only to get me pregnant. My thoughts were interrupted as he drew back and this time tilted upward to ensure he made a clean entrance. _Ow! _I swallowed a hard breath. He felt so big inside me. He completely filled me, and my body betraying me, naturally clenched around him. His nails dug into my tender flesh as the pounding began. I could feel his balls knocking into my sensitive nub with every thrust. I kept my arms stretched in front of me as he demanded, but now I was reaching, pulling, grabbing for anything that would give me purchase. My quilt just kept piling up in my arms giving me nothing. I knew I was about to lose it. Then _Click!_

My head jerked to the left looking at the door. Did someone unlock it? Were we going to be discovered? _Oh god, I hope so!_ Or did I? In a flash, the Major grabbed my hair and yanked my head back so hard it hurt. I was no longer a dog on a leash, but a horse with reigns. He didn't stop fucking me, his pace only quickened and got rougher. Surely he heard the door unlock. Didn't he? Didn't I? And then there it was again. _Click!_ Something was happening; this sound in my head meant something. Maybe now I was truly going into shock. _Click!_ It was quieter this time…as if someone turned down the volume. The pain began to ease in my neck from where I was being held against my will, a fog slowly settled over my frightened mind giving me a sense of peace. My eyes blinked wide with newfound clarity, and a fire that was hotter than the sun burned from my toes up to my scalp. This was shock…it had to be. My hands no longer gripped in fear, but finger by finger, stretched calmly in front of me as if I were preparing to get a manicure. My breaths became slower and more controlled; my nipples became hard as they were being dragged forward and back across the mattress. An unfamiliar smile spread across my face and with a slow and deliberate blink, I began to fuck him back. No, no, not because I was into it, but because I was pissed, because I should never have to endure this, because no man would get the upper hand with me ever again. And it was time this ended. It was like that click was a switch that had been flipped and suddenly all I wanted to do was dominate this piece of shit!

"Oh, oh. Unhhh, unhhh" was all the Major could muster as I finished him, using all the power, rage and frustration I had welling up inside me to suck his dirty cock dry. With one last jerk on my ponytail, he pulled out and shot his warm milk all over my back. His whole body was heaving. I was smiling. He may have started this, but I finished it. And this torture, this violation, had changed me. It took less than ten minutes. Ten minutes at most for him to get off and ultimately change my life forever. But time didn't matter. . .Again! I would not be made some asshole's toy…rather quite the opposite. He took my panties from his pocket and wiped up his mess. Funny, he actually covered his bases by leaving no evidence. Smart and cocky-not a good combination. He adjusted himself, pulled my dress back down over my exposed backside and without another word strolled out of my room. I lunged towards my desk, grabbed some scissors and cut that damn ponytail right off!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Elena**

"Darling! Would you mind zipping me up? Oh and grab my Louboutin's at the end of the bed."

"Uhhh, you mean these red ones with a hole in the toe?"

_Idiot. _ "Yes, those."

I have to roll my eyes. _Jesus! _My husband, who everyone calls Linc, is one of the wealthiest businessmen in Washington with a thriving timber business and yet when we're not talking trees, he can sound like a complete imbecile. If he weren't so heavy-handed and domineering in his own way, I'd love to beat the idiot right out of him! _Hmmm… with what I wonder?_

As the successor of the family timber business, Linc comes from a line of lumberjacks…yeah, literally the guys hacking down trees with hatchets and saws. As the current CEO, Linc's contribution has been to get beyond caveman tools and use technology to streamline tree removal. And since he is more of a salesman than a businessman, he has reached out to more investors in order to boost sales on an international level and so far it's working.

"Honestly Elena, I don't know how you get around in these heels. They're so high!"

"Linc, you say that every time I wear them. Now we need to get going or we'll be late for… what's tonight's event called?"

"Getting Together or Coping Together… something like that. I already sent Carrick a check, so we should be able to just sit back and enjoy ourselves tonight." He smiles at me as we both look in the mirror, then to my surprise, smacks my ass right as he walks out. I squeal, cracking up.

When I see Grace Trevelyan Grey we share the obligatory half-hug and fake kiss on each cheek.

"It's so nice to see you Elena. Thanks for coming," she smiles genuinely holding each of my hands in hers.

She nods at Linc giving him a silent hello as he does an about-face towards the open bar.

"Oh Grace, it's a pleasure to be here. It looks like you and Carrick have a great turnout. I'm confident your foundation will do well this year. Tell me, how is your family?" I don't actually care, but Grace is someone to keep in good graces and after adopting three kids and being a top Seattle Pediatrician to boot, clearly family is a priority for her, so I ask.

She smiles, a bit resigned. "Elliot, our oldest is doing well. He is always drafting some new idea to remodel our house." She laughs. "Honestly! He just can't leave well enough alone. Mia is still playing the piano and just started learning French. Christian, well, what can I say? He's 15, good looking and very independent. We're trying to find him some work over the summer, but he's…" she hesitates, "difficult."

She half smiles and I can tell this kid's running over her physically and emotionally. I smile inside knowing it's this kind of guy who I could take control of; bring him to heel. I am always up for a challenge. Shaking me from my thoughts, Linc reappears with three glasses of champagne. I nod as a thank you, but jump right back into my conversation with Grace.

Without a second thought, "You know what? Send him over to my place next week." Pointing a thumb at Linc, trying to include him in the discussion, "We've started an addition on the back of our house" and leaning in a with a smirk, "and there is shit everywhere." Grace laughs and smiles. "He could shovel scraps into the Dumpster."

"Really Elena! You wouldn't mind letting Christian help out around the house?"

Linc chimes in, "Grace, of course not. Besides, he might save me a few bucks." Linc winks. As if we need to save a few bucks on labor. Silently laughing, I smile and roll my eyes.

Grace and I exchange a limp handshake then we all make our way to our tables.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Linc**

These events are so cliché... a bunch of rich people drinking expensive champagne, eating what I call baby food, talking too loudly as if what they have to say has merit and that people actually care. They wear gaudy jewelry and then bid on ridiculous items seeing who can out-bid the next. This was the environment I'd grown up with. Taking over one of Washington's most successful timber companies, my brothers and I were always forced to put on the right face and make a good impression for my father and the business. Although I consider myself a people-person, and likeable, I was bored. I needed to get out of the clicks and breathe. I settled for leaning against the edge of the stage where the band was playing, crossing my arms across my chest, doing my best not to look angry, but more comfortable. A doctor, a shrink I think who I'd recognized from this event before, made his way over and stood next to me.

"Good evening," the doc said in a British accent. He never made eye contact, just stared down at his tumbler of Scotch, and proceeded to lean against the stage with just the right amount of man spacing to keep me from feeling uncomfortable.

_Why is this guy talking to me? _"Hey." I managed to reply.

"I'm John, John Flynn. And you're Linc of Lincoln Timber, yes?"

"Yep, that's me." I said as I made a popping sound on my "p". I wasn't trying to be a dick, but I truly didn't know what to say to this guy. Was he evaluating me? Was he looking for a new patient?

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable. I've lost my wife to a group of ladies who I… I honestly cannot keep up with as far as fashion, gossip and whatever other topics they have chosen to discuss, so I needed an escape." He casually shrugged his shoulders.

This made me laugh. "Man, I know exactly what you mean." My eyes found their way back to our table where Elena sat with her eyebrows furrowed as if she were thinking too hard about something. I caught her attention, lifted my chin slightly and gave her a half-smile. This clearly brought her out of her frustration and she smiled back. I turned my attention back to the doc and his eyes had found Elena as well. "That's my wife Elena. She's got a chain of hair salons, and believe me when I tell you you do not want to go in there on a busy Saturday afternoon. It's like a room full of man-eating lions ready to pounce if you enter their den." I fake shuddered and this makes him laugh.

"I can only imagine." He says looking down again at his tumbler of Scotch.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a stout beer around here?" I ask trying to break up this man-time and get away from this stage. I wasn't here to drink froo-froo drinks and bathe in the colored spotlights that were dancing all around my head and onto the dance floor in front of me. Never mind that Elena made me look froo-froo tonight after dragging me out shopping this morning and then took me to the very salon I told the shrink about to try to make me pretty.

"No! No, no, no." I was fuming. Stupid me let Elena drive today and I should've known her intentions weren't good. She was manipulative in her own way, but I also let her. We have a weird understanding. I had my right ankle resting on my left knee, as we were in the Jag and I barely fit.

"You can dress me up like a tight-ass banker, but I am not having my fingernails painted and getting a bikini wax like some fruit-loop! I have done just fine in my regular clothes and un-lotiony hands. All of this pampering is not going to make a difference." I realized I was pounding my fist against my knee, trying to keep my temper in check. Elena just rolled her eyes and let out a resigned sigh as she weaved her way through easy morning traffic.

"Oh come on Linc." She said calmly. "You sound ridiculous. Susan will not paint your nails, I promise. And I'll make sure they keep the waxing to your eyebrows and not your bikini line." Now she was just being a smartass.

"Ha, ha, ha." I said slowly with as little emotion as possible.

"Seriously Linc, you do have some important meetings coming up with new investors and you really need to step up your game and appear more professional. Besides, it's my salon and I will make sure they take care of you." She was now facing me while we stopped at a red light. She was so convincing… so confident. I flopped my head back against the leather headrest and I could see out of the corner of my eye her face light up and her spectacular smile widen. Once again I'd let her win, but I just wasn't up for a fight.

It's taken me a long tome to get to this point. Elena has definitely helped, as she really doesn't put up with much shit from anyone, especially me. I'm a salesman and I'm supposed to bullshit people, but not with Elena. She's too smart. I can make a good argument, but she has this way about her, her eyes, her lips, her body, it just shuts me down. I would completely submit to her if she wanted me to, but I think she likes me to be in charge.

It's not hard of course, having grown up with three brothers in a family who run just about the most masculine kind of company possible, to be dominate and unemotional. We were always trying to beat the shit out of each other and that's what led me to boxing. I loved it. I've always been big, so my size was intimidating and the strategy part came easy, but one of the key aspects of successful boxing is to remain in control and not waste energy by throwing unnecessary punches. I had too much energy, too much tension. I just wanted to fight. Keeping calm and knowing when to back away was hard for me, even today. Between Elena's smart mouth, a failed sales contract or one of my idiot managers screwing some secretary and me having to field phone calls from the wife, I have to stay in control. I swallow. I swallow hard. My face heats up, just like it would before a fight. Then the blood starts pumping through that one vein on the side of my head, right near my hairline. And just as I'm ready to throw a right hook they never see coming, I take a deep breath and internalize it. OK no, this is probably not the best method at fending off anger, and I'll be damned if I'm going to end up on Dr. Flynn's couch crying about it, but so far I haven't thrown a right hook to anyone… at least not yet.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Elena**

It's only been an hour and I'm ready to go home. I'm normally in my element at social events, but not this kind. I like smaller more intimate gatherings. I need something visual, art, something. This is just a bunch of rich people standing around drinking and talking. Resigning myself to a rather unladylike pose, I rest my jaw in the palm of my hand and starting with my pinky, I begin drumming my newly manicured nails on my cheek in time with the music. The band is decent and the lights surrounding them are bouncing all around the makeshift dance floor in front of the stage. My eyes are slowly drawn to Linc leaning against the stage, arms casually crossed over his broad chest. He's having a head-nodding discussion with some psychiatrist. He looks so familiar, but for some reason his name has escaped me. Clearly thinking too hard, my brows dart inward in frustration and then I feel Linc's eyes on me. His brief smile and slight lift of his chin cause me to lift my head and sit a little straighter, dropping my arm back into my lap and I politely smile back. He turns back to his conversation with the doctor. I chuckle to myself as I watch the red and green spotlights bounce from his head to the doctor's and back. Linc looks at ease and sexy in his new suit. I remember how long it took me to get that stubborn man beyond business casual and to soften up those rough hands. _But oh how I loved those hands._

I was just out of college and was finally where I wanted to be: living in downtown Seattle, managing a high-end salon, with hopes of owning my own one day, and having fun… lots of fun. I had been frequenting art gallery openings and various wine tastings and somehow managed to get on everyone's invite list. One evening in particular I attended an event just outside of Seattle that sounded barbaric and intriguing all at the same time: Chainsaw Carving. I had never heard of it. It was held at a luxurious hotel called the Heathman in one of its large ballrooms and, coincidentally, was sponsored by Lincoln Timber. I was amazed. These artists, both men and women, took a single log and using nothing more than a chainsaw sculpted the most vivid and detailed pieces of beauty I had ever seen. They ranged from native sculptures with wolves to Indian headdresses. There were faces with the most life-like expressions and even a full nude of a woman. She was breathtaking.

Her long full hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Her legs were crossed, the right in front of her left, with a tension I could feel. Her hands were clasped behind her back forcing her breasts to press forward. Her nipples were hard and reaching even further as if she wanted me to touch them. But what had me most intrigued was the wide ribbon that covered her eyes and tied behind her head and yet, with all the emotion her body seemed to be releasing, her expression was completely calm. Almost as if she was coming down off an incredible high, maybe an earth-shattering orgasm, or maybe, just maybe she led someone else through an erotic scene and her need to dominate was satiated, so now she could relax. I was captivated and my insides began to stir. Desire was pulsing through me. _It's only a sculpture Elena. Get it together!_ The heat between my legs accelerated my heart and got my mind racing. As my legs began to mimic hers with the need to relieve some tension of my own, a low husky voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" he asked casually.

My eyes never left her face. "How do they do that? I mean I have never seen anything so, so…" I was speechless. This was incredible and I had to have it.

And then I realized I hadn't even looked to see with whom I was conversing. My eyes turned slowly only to meet a solid broad chest. _Whoa, this guy was huge_! I only needed to sweep my eyes upward through my darkened lashes and bite down teasingly on my lower lip to find his face and guarantee the reaction I barely had to work to achieve. His eyes widened a bit and seeming pleased with what he saw, he gave me a half smile. His hair was dark and long enough that it tucked behind his ears. As he ran his fingers through the center of his hair, I noticed his thumb and pinky finger traced over the beginnings of a receding hairline. He was the epitome of business casual wearing what I'm sure where Levis and black leather cowboy boots. His crisp white dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top revealing a thick patch of dark curly hair. It wasn't a deal breaker, but I preferred my men smooth so I could see how my actions affected their skin. And to top it off, he had both sleeves rolled up twice and even had his shirttails hanging out. That was a little much for an event as nice as this. I noticed his smile got wider as he caught me giving him the once over from shoes on up and I couldn't help but notice his dark burning eyes doing a once-over on me as well. They seemed to be searching and his brows were drawn inward. It almost made me uncomfortable, and for a split second his dominating stare almost frightened me, but after a few blinks, the intensity was gone.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Good evening, I'm Elena."

Moving my glass of Bollinger Rose champagne to my left hand, I held out my right offering a handshake and gasped as his large rough hands gently lifted mine to kiss my knuckles. It was so unexpected. _Oh I like these hands._

"And I'm Linc." He released my hand. And we both turned back to the sculpture.

"Linc?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, short for Lincoln. My first name just never stuck." With a sideways glance, he looked a little embarrassed I think.

"Lincoln, as in Lincoln Timber?"

"Yep, same one. We sponsor this event each year and it looks good for business if the boss makes an appearance." He whispered conspiratorially.

_Oh, the boss, huh? _ Well now he's really got my attention.

"OK, spill it. What's the name that never stuck?" Now I was ribbing him and it was fun watching him squirm.

He hesitated, looked right then left and with his head bowed, "Herbert."

"Herbert?" I laughed… a little too loud. But come on, who names their kid Herbert? I'm confident high school would've been hell for this guy with a name like Herbert, but if he were anywhere near the size he is now, _and those hands_, I imagine he had no problem fending off any smart remarks.

"Hey, it was some great, great uncle or something." He tried to defend himself and his name, but then we both ended up laughing.

After a bit of small talk and several glasses of champagne later, we'd agreed to meet for dinner the next evening.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Linc**

Elena was the definition of elegant. She was such a contrast to the other women I had dated. Well dated is a term I use loosely. I would usually find, or be found, by some fake-tittied bleach blonde who wormed her way into some exclusive party I was attending and then promptly into my bed. But there was something about this woman that made me stand a little straighter, to want to really get to know her and give her whatever she wanted.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to fuck her every way but sideways, I wasn't into the kinky shit, just straight fucking, but she was beautiful and intimidating and this dangerous combination left me sounding like a complete idiot around her. Her hair was golden and was always so shiny. How the hell did she do that? It was always styled and cut just below her jaw line. That perfect bob gave me full access to her pale porcelain skin running smoothly down her neck and shoulders. And she had a rack on her that was incredible. Those plump tits were just asking for me to squeeze them. With each laugh I watched those babies jiggle and I knew those fuckers were real. I just wanted to bury my face in middle of them, groping and licking and sucking any part of them I could. I would make it my goal in life to have her laughing constantly.

Her makeup was understated, except for the "fuck me" red lipstick she was wearing, but it was those dark lashes and bedroom eyes that gave me an instant hard on. Oh god how I wanted to swipe all the dishes off this table and lay her out as though she were the only item for dessert. I wouldn't even bother working her out of her clothes. I could just hike that dress up around her waist and throw those 5" heels over my shoulders and take her hard and fast. She was clearly the making love type, but I would change that. I'd run my tongue slowly down her soft firm thigh following the intoxicating scent that was only hers. With my left hand, I'd slide her pretty little panties to the side, giving me clear access to everything I wanted… needed. Gently I would run my tongue through her sweet, moist folds until she was writhing beneath me. Oh I wanted to taste her so bad. I could feel her running her fingers through my hair, grabbing on tight, forcing my tongue deeper into her wet, wanting pussy. She would fuck my face, covering me in her hot juices. But this isn't how she'd cum. Oh no, I want to feel her explode around me, her insides burning and throbbing against me dick. I'd slide one finger in, then two into her tight, needy opening and get her ready for what I was about to give her. I wouldn't waste any time taking it slow. Moving my hands under her killer ass, I'd lift her hips giving me the perfect opening to ram her so hard she'd scream out in surprise and moan my name with every thrust. Going deeper and deeper, her long manicured nails would claw my back and those amazing heels would dig into my thighs. Oh hell yeah, I'd growl like a bear devouring his first kill after a long winter. She was my prey and I would eat her, fuck her until I had my fill. Yes, I'd be the one to break her out of this prim and proper shell and take her to places she's never been.

"Oh! Oh thank you." Like a hammer shattering a glass window, the waiter quickly broke thoughts, arriving just in time with our food, before I followed through with my fantasy in front of all the unassuming diners. My blood was pumping hard and fast and I hoped to calm my raging erection long enough to eat my meal, but once I saw Elena take a bite of… well who the hell cares, and slide her fork slowly out of her mouth with her eyes boring into mine, I was thrown right back to my dirty thoughts and wished that fork were my dick. _Talk Linc. Get your head back in the game!_

Quickly reaching for a fork and knife, I stuffed some steak in my mouth. With my mind completely flustered and my mouth full of food, I fumbled for something coherent to say.

"Uhhh, ummm… so Elena, you seem so confident, classy, worldly." She laughed and gave me an_ Are you kidding me?_ look. Dammit what this woman did to me!

"Well, my childhood was actually very average for an Army Brat. My father was an officer and we hopped from Army base to Army base until high school. He was pretty strict. Not Great Santini strict, but we certainly knew our place."

And that made me laugh. "Yeah, I've had my share of discipline. I've felt the backside of a wooden spoon, a belt or whatever my dad could get his hands on to try and keep me and my brothers in line. He would've used one of the company's two-by-fours if didn't interfere with the profit and loss."

I noticed her eyebrows rise as though I'd just given her an idea… that's weird.

"So uhhh, did you like moving all the time? Traveling all over the world? I guess that might be hard on a kid."

She smiled, as she took a bite of something and slowly wrapped her lips around her fork, once again dragging it down slowly. She was teasing me… and god did I like it. She watched as my eyes followed her fork all the way down until it set on her plate. And then as if the whole fork blowjob hadn't occurred, she smiled and tossed her hands up.

"Yeah well, anyone who's grown up in the military knows there are two types of kids: the ones who sit at the front of the class, walk up to anyone in the cafeteria to make friends and even run for class office. Then are those who sit in the back, hide behind a book, and pray no one knows they exist until they can move onto the next assignment. The former was my brother and I was the latter."

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised. "You seem like a woman who can command a room without blinking. I wouldn't think you'd have a problem making friends or getting votes."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I wasn't insecure or scared, I just wanted to get the hell out of high school, go to college and get on with my life. I didn't have the time or interest to fuck around with jock, cheerleader bullshit. I didn't need relationship drama or anything else getting in my way. I'm pretty driven, like my father. Anyhow, once my dad pinned on Colonel we transferred to Fort Lewis and he and my mom eventually retired there. I went to the University of Washington, finished school, got the dream job and now I'm doing my best to have as much fun as possible. That's it!"

_No it wasn't._ She was a little too flippant… a little too rehearsed. There was something behind those eyes. Something dark and deep she wasn't telling me. I wasn't blind, but I didn't need to push. I didn't want her to run. I could see myself actually having a relationship with this woman. Yes, she was gorgeous and curved in all the right places, but it was more than that. She was smart, confident, and she completely unnerved me. And I was determined to enjoy her in every way a man could.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Elena**

I knew he wasn't buying my glossed over childhood story, but he accepted what I gave him. He sat back content. He rested his hands in his lap as the waiter cleared our plates. We made small talk the rest of the evening drinking and laughing. I liked this guy. He was easy to talk to and he made me laugh with his silly brutish ways. But what I really liked was how he sparked my imagination. I had never had a submissive this big and masculine. I loved how my brain went into overdrive with all the ways I could bring this guy to his knees. I could take him to places he's only dreamed of going. But I wouldn't bring him into my dark world. There was something about him, something in his eyes. He was in no way a submissive. He was a little too burly, too unpredictable, too… Lumberjack. Which would normally be the kind of challenge I was ready to take on in my playroom, but I needed the security, the stability, so in a way I submitted, but still on my terms.

The more time I spent with Linc, the more I wondered how my life would have been different if the Major had never walked into my room. Maybe I'd be happy with missionary sex, maybe I'd want kids, maybe I'd have long flowing locks that I could twist up in a clip when I was too lazy to do my hair. But these thoughts, these illusions, penetrating my mind the way he penetrated my body, were pointless and just made me angry. And what's more, none of it matters. I was changed forever and tried my hardest to make the best of a shitty situation. This is who I am and who I want to be.

Once I graduated high school, I headed to college with hopes of getting my MBA. My goal was to run my own business, but I also wanted to find myself and hone my newfound interest. Since the Internet was new back then, I had to actually go to adult stores to find out more about domination. I needed toys and tools and just practice. My mind was still all twisted up with revenge and inflicting pain, but I also felt like I was finally living. I knew without a doubt a collar and a strap-on dildo were going to be my very first purchases. Whether I'd use them or not would remain to be seen. I can't say if I was always a Dom who had been hiding behind a metaphorical book or if it was simply a choice, but I knew instantly when I'd made the decision, that it was right.

I had a complete makeover. My already short hair was cut into a sharp bob. I learned how to do my makeup and found that tighter fitting clothes got me the attention I needed and gave me more confidence. College was like shooting fish in a barrel. I learned quickly, however, that Frat boys talk, so after a couple romps around their house, I marked them off my list. I had to find someone unassuming, but unafraid to be my sub. I managed to get an apartment on my own near campus and used the second bedroom as a playroom, for lack of a better term. I painted the walls a deep indigo blue. It already had hardwood floors, so I placed a thick white rug in the center of the room with a simple pine wood farm chair, the kind with spindles on the back, right on top. I had a full size bed with nothing more than a red satin sheet situated in the corner, a dresser that held various tools and toys, and along the other long wall, I had placed six eye screws in the ceiling with various lengths of rope for bondage purposes.

I started off easy for the most part for fear that these guys would just freak out, even though we had an agreement, I was still testing them and of course myself to see how far I could take things. I was still pretty bitter after my encounter with the Major, so I was a little uglier than I probably should've been, but the guys knew what they were signing up for, so I didn't feel too bad. I wasn't a sadist per se', but I wasn't against humiliating these guys and giving them more pain then pleasure. Before entering my playroom, I would have my subs sit naked in a chair with their hands behind their back holding the spindles and their head bowed down.

At first I went with the traditional black leather corset and panties and black leather boots… so cliché'. But eventually went to my favorite red lace bra and matching thong. I wanted to feel pretty and with all that I had planned, comfortable too. My nude pumps that I paid way too much for, fit perfectly and the 5" heel made me that much more domineering. As soon as I entered the room I would give them a chance to take me in, without lifting their heads. I would saunter behind them, handcuffing their hands securely to the chair. Without warning, I would blindfold them, taking away an entire sense only heightened the stimulation, but for my subs, it caused fear. I liked that. After firmly telling them not to they would immediately get a hard-on. To get their attention and remind them of who was in control, I would flick my finger on the tip of their overeager dicks, watch them cry out and smile as they desperately pulled against their restraints to ease their pain. No, they would get hard when I told them they could get hard. One nipple at a time, I would slide on very loose nipple clamps, which looked like thick bobby pins with a small ring on the end, to get them aroused. This act alone was worth more than a thousand scenes. Their chests would rise and fall rapidly, their nostrils flared and their heads jerked back. So excited, yet scared of the unknown. I would appease them by giving them a blowjob. They weren't worthy of having sex with me, which wasn't my goal anyhow. This was about pain and discomfort and being the one to inflict that, not love making. As they shot their seed into my mouth, I would reach up to take the clamps off their small bulging nipples. One by one I watched the exhilaration and relief wash over them. Snaking up between their trembling legs, I'd straddle them, rubbing my hot wetness up and down their sensitive rods, kissing them passionately, only to release their own cum back into their mouth. They hated it, but this was ultimately for my pleasure, not there's.

But this got boring and my pool of subs was terrible. I wanted to do more… feel more….hurt more. When I wasn't studying, I would figure out what got me hot and start formulating scenes. Then I met Eric. We kept passing each other in my favorite adult store and after some small talk, he mentioned he had some experience in my field and wanted to "play" with me. He was just what I needed. He gave me a whole new perspective on my role as a Dom and explained that the pain I wanted so badly to inflict could actually be pleasurable for both me and my subs and I would be able to keep the relationship going longer without them running off and me getting bored. I took his advice and found ways to dominate him in my room, making each scene more intense and utilizing more toys. Afterwards, we'd talk about what to do differently and brainstorm new scenes. He even suggested I be a with a woman to really understand all the erogenous zones and as a dominate, how men see women and what turns them on. I agreed as long as she was damn close to the stunning wooden statue I now had displayed proudly in my playroom.

The first time I went down on a woman was amazing. I hadn't planned much, as this was more for my education and pleasure, but I still had a good idea of what I wanted out of our experience. I brought a few toys along and made sure she was completely tied to my bed before we began. As her arms and legs were stretched out before me, my pussy was literally dripping and could feel my insides swelling and pulsing, just dying for a release. My nipples were so hard it hurt. It was like they were reaching out to be touched, but as my sub lied back with her legs splayed open it was my tongue that was doing all the reaching. I knew what I liked, so I started with that. I ran the tip of my tongue from her knee to the apex of her thigh then repeated the motion on the other leg. I took note of how her body tensed the closer I got to her sex. I gently rubbed my nose on her swollen clit, taking a deep breath, while my hands squeezed tightly to the insides of her thighs. She had a sweet and salty scent that actually had a nice taste to it. Without abandon, I firmly pressed my tongue flat from the base of her bald pussy and dragged it leisurely up until I hit her sweet spot, then flicked my tongue across it for effect. This caused her to jolt and moan loudly. And then I knew… she was a clit girl.

She began rocking her head side-to-side and pulling hard against her restraints. _This is so fucking hot!_ Just to tease her and keep her wanting more, I crawled up her supple stomach, licking as I went. I swirled my tongue in and around her belly button, then kept going until I reached two beautiful breasts. They weren't as big as mine, but thinking like a guy, these were more than enough. I squeezed the right one and took as much of her as I could into my mouth. I sucked her nipple, rolling my tongue around it. I lifted slightly and started flicking it with my tongue back and forth as my sub began licking her lips. I repeated the gesture on the other breast and her reactions only forced my heart to race faster and my need to come undone even stronger. But I had to remain in control and focus on dominating her. What did I want to do to her? What did I want her to do to me? I watched as her jaw slacked and her head drop back with her eyes shut tight as she waited with anticipation. We looked each other in the eye, chests heaving and began to kiss. It was sloppy, all tongues and saliva. It was awkward and awesome all at the same time. I pinched her nipples hard getting the reaction I hoped for.

"Ouch! Ahhh…" She wanted more.

I went for the nipple clips, but since I knew she was a clit girl, I opted for the nipple and clit tweezers clamp. This was fun. Shaped like a "Y" of small chains with clips at each end point, I placed each of the clips on her nipples, her head tilted back and she was moaning. Then seductively dragged the third clamp, down her stomach and gently pinched it over her clit sliding the small ring down the tweezers to give more pressure.

"Oh yesss" she hissed.

Taking my time, I moved each of the small rings on her rock hard nipples to see how far I could take her. Her eyes watched my every move and as I jerked up on the chain connecting all three sparks, her eyes rolled back in her and she yelped. Nope. Not good enough. I wanted more and I knew she did too. This time I tugged harder and she screamed. Her body was literally trembling. She was going to come hard and fast. I twisted my finger around the center part of the chain, causing the chain to shorten between all points. This forced her nipples down and her sensitive nub up. All I needed to do now was sit back and watch. I crouched between her legs and pulled up hard.

"Aghhh!" she screamed. I smiled.

"Oh please Elena… I mean Ma'am, please let me come."

Her pleas were my undoing. I knelt back down between her legs, gripping her thighs; I began tonguing her hot throbbing entrance. She was so wet and I could feel her insides humming. Thrusting my tongue inside her two more times, I reached up and jerked her chain hard and she shattered right before my eyes. _Wow!_ She cried out, her head thrown back, her mouth panting. I immediately released all the clips, so the blood would rush to those most sensitive places, giving her an even stronger sense of release. I gently untied each limb, letting her squeeze her legs together to tame the pulsing of her orgasm. But now it was my turn. I was seconds away myself from coming undone, Eric taught me that slow and patient always made for the hottest and strongest orgasms. And boy was he right! As my sub rubbed her wrists, knowing I wasn't through with her, I handed her a wide ribbon to cover my eyes. Taking away a sense always heightened and intensified what was going on everywhere else. She tightened the ribbon behind my head and I gingerly worked my way up her body until I was hovering above her face. I grabbed the two straps on my bed that I had used to tie her down and held on tight. Without direction, I felt a tongue lap at my wetness. _Oh, oh, Yes_! Stay calm. My stomach sucked in, I slowly dragged my tongue across my upper lip and bit down hard on the lower. I couldn't see her, I had no idea when she'd strike again and I loved it. Then she flicked right over my sweet spot and began swirling her tongue around it. And without warning, she grabbed my ass hard with both hands, pulling me down onto her face and sucked my clit into her mouth. She kept attacking me. Sucking, then shooting her tongue out to lick my juices, then sucking again. I was almost to my climax.

"Top drawer." I panted through ragged breaths.

She only paused for a moment to reach over and grab the vibrator I had brought. Turning it on, she rubbed it up and down my sex. Lubricating it with my own hot wetness. Then slowly she inserted it into my throbbing entrance until it pressed hard against my insides. I could feel her smiling as she grabbed my ass again and began her tongue torture and within seconds I was coming, bucking against her face, shaking, pulling tighter and tighter on my reigns. As my breathing slowed, she withdrew the slick vibrator and I came down from my earth shattering high. We lied together silently as I felt my release subside.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Linc**

"Elena and I are getting married." I figured now was as good a time as any to break the news to my younger brother during one of our Sunday morning golf games.

"Hey man, that's great! But you haven't been dating that long, have you?"

"Six months." Which was actually long for me. "But we just click." I couldn't help but shrug my shoulders. "She's already said yes, so I guess I was wondering… if you'd be my best man?"

"Well, hell yeah I will. This is awesome!" I had no idea he would be this enthused, but then he said, "And as the best man, that means I get to plan the bachelor party." And then I understood his excitement.

After our first couple of dates, Elena and my relationship became a blur of parties and drinking and traveling, I wanted to give her it all, but I still needed to get to know her better. I was pretty much an open book when it came to my family and my past, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from me. In the end though, I guess I didn't matter. I loved her and of course she was easy on the eyes. But the sex… oh man, the sex was fucking incredible! I could fuck her into the mattress all night if I had the stamina and the best part is, she took it all. Her hot pussy welcomes me the minute my fingers find her wet folds and get her ready for my thick dick. I tease her, running my fingers on either side of her hard little nub forming a V and then pinch as I pull back down. I love how her eyes close tight with anticipation. It's all I can do not to lose myself the minute I undress her. She has the sweetest tits a man could ever get his hands on and she works out, so her body is tight, but not hard. Oh and the feel of those long legs latched around my waist as I pound her… _Oh man!_

"Earth to Linc." My brother sat impatiently in the golf cart as I stared mindlessly into my golf bag. "You ready to hit the club and have a few drinks before your new wife has you by the balls and makes you asks permission before you can ever go out again?" He just laughed a big belly laugh as if that were the funniest thing he'd ever said.

After taking a deep breath and feeling as though I needed a cold-ass shower, I adjusted the hard-on that had peaked in my shorts and tossed my bag onto the back of the cart.

"Give me a break. She's not like that. We each kind of do our own thing when we want to and it works." Which was true and that was endearing to me that Elena was so independent and not clingy and needy like so many other women I'd been with.

"Whatever dude! Don't come crying to me when she begs you to stay home and watch Hope Floats for the fiftieth time while the Super Bowl's on." He just started howling again at his comedic comeback.

I just punched him in the arm as hard as I could and I knew I'd got him when the cart swerved and his face squished up.

"What was that for? I was just kidding around… well sort of." He smirked.

"Elena does not carry my balls around in her purse, OK?" I said a little too roughly. "She's not even like that. Now let's get a beer before you say something else brilliantly funny and I can't contain my laughter." I tried to lay the sarcasm on thick, but we were guys and this was my brother, so I knew the tiff had ended before it had ever started.

But his words briefly lingered in the back of my mind as we meandered down the golf path to the Club House. Elena is strong and hardworking and gets what she wants. We respect each other as business owners and respect each other's space. _But there's still something else._ And there it is, the same thing I've wondered since our first date. She's got a secret. I don't think it's money and I can't imagine she'd ever have an affair. And besides that, I'd beat the shit out of any guy who touched her and she knows it, but still…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Elena**

The metal rings on my new Coach purse clanked together, a little too loudly, as I tossed it on to my kitchen counter. After an amazing kickboxing class, all I wanted now was a hot shower and something very cold to drink. Walking towards the large picture window to wash my hands and grab a glass, I stopped short when I saw a man in the back yard picking up debris and tossing it in to the Dumpster. It was Saturday, right? The contractor's guys never worked weekends. In fact they only seemed to work Monday through Thursday and managed to always come up with some excuse to leave early on Friday. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Clearly my work ethic and discipline were something I needed to teach to everyone rather than just my subs.

And then it hit me! This must be Grace's kid. _Kid? Yeah right._ There was no way that man, tall and all lean muscle was 15 years old. It was a pretty hot day for Washington and there was not a cloud in the sky. His shirt was off and his faded jeans were sinking lower on his hips, giving me a peak of that V near his hips that happens when you have incredible abs…which he most definitely did. His bronze hair was sweaty and messy and he kept running his fingers through it to get it out of his eyes. _Why didn't he just cut it?_ I could do that. Peering down at myself, I realized I was in no position to introduce myself dressed in gym clothes and with no makeup. I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and ran up stairs, a little too excitedly, to take a quick shower and make myself presentable enough to meet this kid. As guys tend to take cold showers to ease their tension, women take scalding hot ones. But right now, I couldn't get that water hot enough to settle my amped up nerves. Every stream of water felt like fingers caressing all the sensitive places of my body. I couldn't close my eyes without envisioning him naked. My breaths were ragged, my nipples were rock hard and my mind was conjuring up images of him in my playroom doing things that instantly made my insides burn. Oh my god, how could one man, kid, whatever, have this effect on me? I'd only just looked at him from a distance and yet… I had to meet him, touch him, test him.

Who knew that after 22 years of marriage I couldn't get this excited for Linc if I'd wanted to. He is kind and hardworking and he makes me laugh. But truth be told, the sex is awful, always has been. He fucks like an errant Fraternity boy who's just trying to get off before his beer buzz does. It's sad and strange, but as his hands make their way between my legs like a snake in the grass, I close my eyes and mentally prepare myself to drift off to my own paradise, where I'm in complete control of all things… all things sexual. His heavy breathing and missionary pounding inspire me to create new scenes in my head. Without fail, just as he finishes himself off, he smirks down on me as if he's God's gift to women, and without a word rolls over leaving me with a twisted Cheshire grin on my face. _Oh what I could do to you Mr. Lincoln… and yes, you can call me Ma'am._

It took me less than twenty minutes to shower, shave and put myself together as best I could. I didn't want him to leave, but there was also doubt, or guilt, or fear, I don't know exactly, that kept trying to make its way into my thoughts, but I pushed it back. Squashing it, ensuring it wouldn't creep back. I needed this. I just knew I could straighten out this, "difficult" kid as Grace had put it. Oh my god I was already wet just imagining him in a collar and waiting on all fours for me to slide my most dominate toy right into his clenched anus. Most guys think they won't like this, but I know for a fact they do. Then having them jackoff while I dominate them, pumping my length in and out of them at an even pace. Oh yes, the result is mind blowing for both of us!

Coming back down from my fantasy, I poured a large glass of lemonade and made my way through the mess from the new addition. He stopped abruptly when he saw me and his eyes grew wide when he took me in. Granted, I may have made it a point to where a cotton tank top with no bra and a pair of cutoff jeans, but it was comfortable. Stepping over a few large rocks, I handed him the lemonade.

"Good morning, I'm Elena. I thought you might like something cold to drink." I gave him my sweetest and most innocent voice.

"Christian" he mumbled. He grabbed the glass without a word and tipped his head back. I watched as his Adams apple moved up and down with each swallow and now my eyes were the ones growing wide. This guy was so damn sexy. His eyes once again found mine and I collected myself before he noticed my gawky stare. He paused briefly and pushed the empty glass back into my hand. _Oh I don't think so!_

"Excuse me, aren't you going to use your manners in front of a lady and at least thank me?"

"Who the fuck are you, my mother?"

SMACK! I slapped him, but not as hard as I could have. His head tilted right as he took the blow, but he seemed unaffected. As he righted himself, I noticed a small trickle of lemonade had trailed across his lips. In an instant I knew I needed to taste that. Feel those sweet lips on mind. He never saw it coming. I grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. As quickly as I'd kissed him, I pushed his head away from me.

"Uck! Is that alcohol on your breath? At ten in the morning?" I spat at him.

Christian stood stock-still; his eyes wide with fear and wanting. I knew I was fucked up, but this kid clearly did not know how to deal with the shit he was handed. And to be honest I was a little surprised having Grace and Carrick for parents and his obvious good looks that he couldn't get adjusted better. Grace had confided in me that he had been through a revolving door of shrinks and had experienced some physical abuse at a young age, but hell, so had I and I wasn't a raging alcoholic with no manners. Instantly I realized, he and I shared something. We had a bond and I could be just the thing he needed to straighten his life out. Was this a self-less or selfish act? I can't say… I won't try to define it. I needed this man in my playroom and he needed a good beating. His chest was heaving and his mouth was slack as if he were in shock. The smell of alcohol hit me again as he was mouth breathing. SMACK! I was so pissed that I hauled off and slapped him again, this time harder.

"If you ever come to my house with alcohol on your breath again, I can assure you a slap on the face will be the least of your worries!" I roared. "You will be back here tomorrow morning, dressed exactly how you are today and your lessons on how to be a gentleman will begin." And with that I turned and left Christian Grey panting and hard amongst dirt and rocks.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Christian**

_Fuck me! _Literally…

The End


End file.
